Yumi Uesugi
by Yumi-Uesugi
Summary: Yumi Uesugi is the daughter of the great romance novelist Eiri Yuki, her dream is to become a J-POP sensation, but when she realizes her fame is merely based off of her fathers and his husbands, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I haven't written anything in like three years so, I decided to make my first literary work since I had the WORST case of writers block ever to be about my favorite anime of all time Gravitation. I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters, this fan-fiction contains yaoi, adult language, and violent situations, don't like any of it that's fine, don't read it then. Please leave comments and creative criticisms, I want to eventually do this for a living and would love all of your guys' help. ENJOY! Rated M for yaoi, sex, profanity, and suggestive language. Yuki OOC, I do not own Gravitation its characters or anything else relating to it. NO FLAMES PLEASE :) R&R

Chapter 1

The noises from the night life outside disturbed the somber silence in the apartment. The pink haired singer wallowed, his knees brought up to his chest. Tears quietly falling onto the soft plush carpet. Suddenly the door is swung open and the singer lifts his head in hope.

"Dad?" a young girl walks into the apartment flipping on the light. "hey Shuichi" her voice was low like her fathers.

"Yumi," shuichi got up from the floor and smiled. Yumi was almost as tall as her fathers husband. Her long hair tied up in a messy bun. She was seventeen and had been living with the novelist for the past eight years. Yumi was a product of a steamy one night stand Yuki had back before he had met shuichi. Her mother had tried to keep Yuki out of the picture for the first part of her life, but it was inevitable that Yumi would begin to look for her real dad. Around the time she was nine, Yumi had discovered that that new up and coming novelist was her father. She followed him to promotional and book signings, finally one day her bravery got the best of her. At the end of a promotion Yuki was giving on a local news station. Yumi slowly walked up to the young novelist. Her hair in tight pig tails, and tears slowly filling her eyes. His back was to her as she gently pulled on his pant leg.

"what do you want, you damn brat?" he turned around slightly to face her. He noticed her golden eyes, and hair and his expression softened slightly. She slowly handed him a folded up photo as her face turned bright red. It was a photo of Yuki and Yuma's mother.

"where did you get this?" he asked harshly as he glared at her. She took a quick step back scared of what he may do to her, and tripped falling flat on her ass. She looked at him as her bottom lip pouted and began to quiver. "n..n..no, don't cry" he said his voice still harsh and annoyed. Just as he said it Yumi burst into tears. Everyone in the room stopped and starred. A few people within ear shot exclaimed about Yuki's 'bad parenting'.

"what's going on here?" Tohma asked walking up to the crying little girl. Dyeing Yuki as he kneeled beside her. "Aw, was Eiri being a butt head?" Yumi raised her head and giggled at Tohma's choice of words. He picked her up and looked around the room. "where is your dad?" he asked her confused at the lack of supervision this child had.

"right there!" she exclaimed pointing behind Tohma. Tohma gave Yuki a puzzled look when he noticed she was pointing at him. Yuki sighed and held his temples. Tohma smiled at her

"I think you have made a mistake little one"

Yumi shook her head. "nope, my daddy is standing right there!" she began to wiggle Tohma's arms. "Tohma I think she may be right" Yuki walked over to Tohma and held his arms out to her.

"come on, I'll take you home." Tohma looked down at the child. 'Well she does have an eerie resemblance to Eiri.' He jumped slightly as Yumi practically jumped into Yuki's extended arms. She giggled and held his neck tight.

"what's your name brat?" he asked looking away from her, walking towards the door.

"Yumi" she said quietly now embarrassed. He set her down in his car and buckled her up.

"where is your mother?" he asked once he got into the car lighting a cigarette.

"work" she pouted and crossed her arms. This earned her a slight smile from Yuki. 'She must still work at the publishing company' Yuki glanced over at her, she really did look a lot like him. His heart ached as he began to think that this could ACTUALLY be his child.

He pulled up to the doors and got out of the car. "stay here, and don't touch anything you brat" she nodded slowly and sat on her hands smiling at him.

"okay daddy" he winced slightly and walked away from the car and into the publishing company. At this point Yuki had only written one successful novel, and was just starting to make his name known. He eyed the lady at the desk. Her hair cropped short around her face, she continued to type something on her computer not acknowledging him.

"were you going to tell me?" he asked his voice raising slightly. She slowly looked up and scooted her chair back and went to stand up.

"tell you what Mr. Yuki?"

he growled "You know damn well what Kida!" she looked around to see if anyone was listening, she stood up quickly and motioned for him to follow her. She walked down a hallway lined with doors and went into an empty office.

"How did you find out?" she asked pressing her back against the shut door.

"she found me, way to be a good parent! Letting her wonder around Tokyo by herself!" he was yelling quite loudly by this point not caring who might hear him. She took a step towards him.

"don't you talk to me that way! You are the one that never called again!" he bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, his anger now boiling over.

"you bitch, you didn't think I deserved to know?" she looked at him tears in her eyes.

"so you could hurt her they way You hurt me?" her voice cracked. "your heart is filled with ice, you are unable to love anyone else but yourself." he pinned her against the door.

"It was a one night stand. That's all it was Kida you knew that" she struggled against his grip

"Fine, but what are you going to do?" he looked away from her for a second then tightened his grip.

"I want custody of her. You obviously can't take care of her and make sure she is safe." she laughed at him.

"you want her? Fine take her, she has ruined my life anyway." Yuki tightened his grip more then dropped her. He stepped over her and smirked.

"you'll be hearing from my lawyer bitch" with that he slammed the door ignoring the stares from everyone in the building. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He got into the car and looked over to the passenger seat. Yumi had fallen asleep and was curled up in a small ball a small smile on her face. Yuki sighed and gently stroked he hair. 'what have I gotten myself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yumi set her bag down and looked around.

"is dad not home yet?" Shuichi shook his head and slumped back down onto the floor. Yumi had a worried look on her face. Yuki had made a good effort to be home once Shuichi and him had gotten married. She sighed and sat down next to him. Yumi and Shuichi had a lot in common.

Yumi was an aspiring singer and had just formed a band the was going to be signing with NG later that month, and loved her father just as much if not more than shuichi did. They sat together silence once again filling the room. Shuichi looked over at Yumi and noticed tears streaking down her face.

"Yumi." he knew how her depression got to her. He had gotten used to Yuki not calling or disappearing for short periods of time, but she didn't know how to handle it. He went to console her when his cell phone went off.

"Yuki! I swear to god you better get your ass home now!" Shuichi yelled into the phone.

"um, Mr. Shindo.." Shuichi practically fell to the floor. He couldn't believe he had just talked to his boss like that.

"Mr. Segucci..I" Tohma cleared his throat "Eiri had a slight accident. You need to go get him from the hospital, they may need to keep him over night." Shuichi dropped the phone and gave Yumi a worried look, then rushed out the door. Yumi looked up, and picked up Shuichi's phone.

"Uncle Tohma?" her voice was quiet.

"don't worry Yumi your dad is fine, but you are going to be alone tonight, do you want me to come get you?" Yumi began to shake slightly.

"no..that's okay, I'll figure something out" with that she hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment slamming the door. It had begun to rain, and not too many people lingered on the streets. She began to walk faster and faster, until she was in a full blown sprint down the street. She ran down through the park taking a short cut, tripping over a rock and sliding across the pavement. She just laid there for a while listening to the rain.

"Yumi?" a familiar voice called her name as she looked up. "Hiroshi" she smiled slightly then slowly fell out of consciousness. Despite their age difference (in this story Hiro is 22, Yuki is 35 and Shuichi is 26)

Hiro and Yumi had started a relationship, against Yuki's advice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The apartment was spacious a guitar stood up in a corner along with several amps and speakers. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard Hiro's voice on the phone.

"yea mom, I know." he peaked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Yumi shut her eyes. "mom, she has nothing to do with this!" Hiro raised his voice hanging up the phone and slamming it down on his dresser. "Yu, I know your awake." she smiled slightly

"you're mom sounded pretty angry" Hiro sighed and sat down next to her and kissed her forehead "don't worry about her" he smiled and laid down next to her pulling her close to his chest. She cuddled her head into the crook of his neck. "by the way, why were you out in the rain like that?" she cuddled a little bit closer and took a deep breath.

"dad got into a car accident" he sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"you really love him don't you?" she slowly nodded her head and looked up at him.

"don't be jealous or anything" he laughed and bent his head down to hers.

"Yumi, are you sure you aren't related to Shuichi?" he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Yumi Kima Uesugi!" they both jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Yumi turned her body to face the door into the apartment.

"Uncle Tohma!" she quickly got to her feet and composed herself. "what are you doing here?" he eyed Hiro who was still sitting on the bed.

"I have been worried about you, I went to the house and you weren't there." he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out the door "thank you for keeping her safe Mr. Nakano" Hiro nodded slightly and smiled at Yumi as she was dragged out the door. "your father is awake," Tohma said quietly as he started the car. Yumi smiled and gave Tohma a one handed hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry uncle Tohma" he smiled slightly then turned serious "Mr. Nakano is too old for you, what would your father say?" she shrugged and looked out the window. It had stopped raining and everything was glistening in the lights from the city.

"I like him a lot uncle Tohma," he sighed and pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I won't say anything to Eiri this time, but next time I Will" she nodded and got out of the car. She grabbed Tohma's hand as they walked into the hospital, she hated them. With Yuki being sick all the time, there had been a couple scares that happened here He gave her hand a squeeze to assure her that everything was fine.

"what are you doing here Tohma?" they both froze in their tracks as Mika walked up to them. Her and Tohma had recently divorced and it didn't end well.

"I came to bring Yumi." his voice was harsh. Yumi took a step back as Mika came up to them. She hated her aunt. She always thought she knew what was best for Yuki. She even wanted Yuki to give Yumi up when he got sick a few years ago.

"hm, well Yumi come with me" she turned to walk away and Yumi didn't move or let go of Tohma's hand. "Yumi!, I said.."

"I heard what you said" Yumi yelled but still didn't move an inch. Tohma smiled smugly and leaned over

"its okay, I'll stay with you" he began to walk and she slowly followed behind him. Mika turned and walked in the opposite direction

"jerk.." Yumi stuck her tongue out in Mika's direction and smiled

"what a bitch" Tohma tried not to laugh

"watch your language young lady" he paused at the door and knocked. Shuichi came and smiled

"good you found her, we have been worried" he opened the door and let her in and stepped out with Tohma to give them some alone time.

"dad" Yumi ran to his side and held his hand. Yuki sat up a little more and winced. "are you okay?" she asked tears filling her eyes.

"yes Hun, I'm fine" his voice was soft. Yuki had developed a totally different side of himself when he was around Yumi, she was his pride and joy. Even when he ran off to America two years ago, he took her with. "were you with Hiroshi today?" he asked his voice a little more serious. She blushed and bit her lower lip

"um..yea dad but its not what it sounds like" she looked down ashamed. He cupped her face with his hand and smiled

"I'm only concerned about him hurting you" she laid her head down next to him. "are they keeping you over night?" he looked out the window,

"yea, just to make sure nothing is broken" she tightened her grip on his sheets and lifted her head up slightly

"then I'll stay here with you" he shook his head

"you have school tomorrow and if I remember correctly, you have band practice" Yuki had been slightly disappointed when Yumi hadn't followed in his footsteps and became a writer, but was glad Tohma could keep and eye on her. The two had become close once Mika was out of the picture.

"am I interrupting?" Shuichi peeked into the room

"no, Shuichi I was just telling dad good night" Yumi got to her feet and kissed Yuki on the cheek. "love you dad, ill stay at Tohma's tonight" he hugged her tightly and before leaving she gave shuichi a big hug. She loved Shuichi a lot too, he had been in her life for the past four years and he really made Yuki happy. "I'll see you after rehearsal dad" she blew him a kiss and walked out slowly shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tohma you're home!" Ryuichi ran up to him with tight in his grasp. "Yu-Chan!" he grabbed her tightly and spun her around. "are we gonna have a sleep over? Huh? Huh? Are we?" (Ryuichi and Tohma had started dating once the divorce with Mika was finalized) Yumi laughed and nodded happily.

"yea! Lets go sing!" and with that they were off to the small recording studio that was located in the back of the house. It was there that the first Nittle Grasper album was recorded. They turned up the speakers as loud as they could and Tohma followed in slowly and took his place behind the synthesizer. Yumi took a hold of one of the microphones and Ryuichi grabbed. The other. She looked back and gave Tohma a quick smile giving him the signal to start. Tohma laughed slightly and began the introduction to 'sleepless beauty'. Half way through the song Ryuichi stopped and listened to Yumi sing. Being in one of his rare serious moods. She looked over at him and smiled brightly as she continued to sing. When the song was over Ryuichi clapped and yelled

"encore! Encore!" Yumi wiped the sweat of her forehead and laughed

"okay, one more!, lets go!" she took a usb drive out of her pocket and handed it to Tohma. "play the third song" he nodded and set the synthesizer on auto then joined Ryuichi who had gotten some chairs for the two to sit on. The song began and Yumi began to sing. (I decided to have her sing gypsies tramps and thieves by cher I'm not sure why but I like this song)

Tohma and Ryuichi sat and listened to her holding each others hands. When the song was over Yumi took her bows and her stomach grumbled.

"I guess that's my que to get dinner started." Tohma heaved himself out of the chair and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

"hey Ryu, can you keep a secret?" Yumi whispered as Tohma walked out of the room

"anything for you yu-chan!" he yelled loudly back to his normal bubbly self.

"sh, Ryu I'm going out for a bit, ill be back before dinner okay?" he nodded quickly at her. And smiled "be careful" he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to join Tohma.

She walked passed the kitchen and leaned her head in.

"uncle Tohma? I'm gonna take a shower" he mumbled a response looking into the freezer for something to make. Yumi quietly walked up the stairs to the room Tohma had kept for her. She fumbled through the drawers and pulled out a dark green hoodie and a pair of tight black jeans. She grabbed her sunglasses and a hat and tucked her messy Hair into it to make sure she wouldn't get recognized. She opened her window and walked down the fire escape making sure not to make any noise then slipped out into the night. Yumi bit her lip as she walked passed a group of reporters that had gathered outside the apartment she lived in and continued down the street. When she thought they were out of ear shot she pulled out her cell phone.

"hello?" the voice on the other end sounded groggy

"Hiro, come get me, I'm buy my apartment and hurry I only have like an hour" he groaned and hung up the phone. 'now I just need to keep out of sight' she put her phone back into her hoodie pocket and leaned against the wall pulling out a cigarette.

"hey, got a light?" she jumped slightly and looked up at a reporter standing in front of her. She nodded trying not to act suspicious. Yumi was used to having to hide her identity, growing up in such a famous family with Yuki's novels and Tohma being a member of Nittle Grasper dealing with them wasn't new to her, but it was still a pain in her ass. She handed him a lighter and he went to light his cigarette when he noticed the dirty blonde hairs sticking out from underneath the hat. His eyes opened wide as he started snapping pictures. Yumi tried to cover her face and took a step back running right into another reporter knocking off her hat and glasses.

"Yumi! Yumi! Is it true Mr. Eiri Yuki is in the hospital?, how do you feel about his marriage to Mr. Shindo, what's your opinion on gay marriage?" she was so over whelmed she never had to deal with this by herself.

"I...have no comment" she stammered trying to break out of the horde. "lookout!" one of the reporters yelled as Hiro came rushing into them on his motorcycle.

"get on!" he yelled as he tossed her a helmet. She grabbed onto him as tight as she could as he sped away leaving the paparazzi in a daze of chaos.

"you should be more careful!" he scolded as he parked in front of his apartment complex. She looked down

"I know I know" he smiled and lifted her head and kissed her hard.

"you know I can't stay mad at you" he picked her up bridal style and carried her up into the apartment "so how long do we have again?" he asked setting her down

"about an hour, uncle Tohma Is making dinner" she barely finished her sentence before Hiro had slammed her up against the wall and pinned her there. He kissed her hard and trailed his hands up her body stopping at her breasts messaging them roughly. He kissed down to her neck.

"that's enough time for me" he lightly bit down on her neck as they slid down to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone :) hope you like the story so far, this chapter contains RAPE, I repeat it contains RAPE, so like I said no flames please, and R&R THANKS!

Chapter 4

"do you need a ride back?" Hiro asked as Yumi got out of bed and began looking for her clothes.

"no its only two blocks from here, I'll text you when I get home" she pulled on her shoes and blew him a kiss before slipping out the door and walking down the street.

She made it back to Tohma's without running into anyone and got back into her bedroom without being detected. She walked into the bathroom and could smell Tohma's cooking from the hallway. She had made it back just in time. She ran her Hair underneath the sink to make it look like she had been showering and wrapped a towel around her body. She threw on an old shirt and a pair of sweats when Tohma knocked on her door.

"dinners ready" he sounded annoyed as he walked back downstairs. She hesitated for a moment then joined them at the table. The food looked delicious. Chicken stir fry, dumplings, and her favorite rice balls. Her eyes lit up as she began to eat.

"thank you so much uncle Tohma!" he nodded and sipped on his tea. Ryuichi looked between them nervously.

"so how's Mr. Nakano doing?" Tohma asked breaking the silence

"um, I don't know I..haven't seen him since earlier today" Yumi tried avoiding eye contact and kept her eyes on her plate.

"hm" Tohma stood and walked over to the flat screen that sat on the counter. He turned it on and flipped to the news.

"This is Yamamoto reporting from KLS TV news, earlier this evening Yumi Uesugi, the daughter of renowned novelist Eiri Yuki was spotted outside her home. When Ms. Uesugi was questioned about her father she became hot tempered. It was also reported that the guitarist for the band bad luck came to the pop princesses rescue almost mowing down several reporters in the process, leaving many to wonder what exactly is the relationship of these two young artists?"

Tohma turned the TV off and looked at Yumi who was now playing with her food.

"what were you thinking?" Tohma yelled "you could have been hurt!, you have seen what those people can do." she looked at him and opened her mouth to speak "I don't want to hear any more excuses!, he is too old for you and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so, you dragged Ryuichi into it and made him lie for you and now you have made my job harder because I have to cover all of this up and do damage control." tears started streaking down her face

"uncle.."

"I'm done discussing this with you, go to your room, you have school tomorrow." Yumi got up knocking over the chair causing it to crash loudly onto the wood floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yelled as her faced flushed. "I don't mean to cause you any trouble but.." she was shaking now "but I love him!" she turned and ran up the stairs. Ryuichi winced as he heard her slam her bedroom door. Tohma sighed and picked up the chair setting it back to its proper position and held his head.

"she is just as stubborn as Eiri" he looked up as he heard more objects being slammed around "too bad she isn't as quiet"

School had dragged on forever when the final bell had finally rang. Yumi grabbed some books from her locker and headed down the steps. She slipped on her glasses as she walked out into the sunlight. She noticed a black limo with a driver standing outside, Tohma wasn't taking anymore chances when it came to her safety. She groaned and got into the back and the driver shut the door. "how was school?" Tohma asked as she tried to ignore him

"I could have walked you know" she was annoyed. She was going to be eighteen in four months and then no one could tell her she couldn't see Hiro.

"I already told you, you can't be trusted not to run off," his voice was harsh but his eyes remained soft and gentle. He hated treating her like a kid but he felt like she was more of a daughter than a niece. They pulled up to NG and the driver opened the door. She huffed and got out quickly not waiting for Tohma. As she walked in she ran into someone. She rubbed her head and looked up. He was tall and his eyes were cruel his hair jet back. She knew who he was.

"Fuck, you bitch!" he yelled, 'Taki Aizawa what a prick' she thought as she got to her feet. He had caused her family a lot of problems recently. He was the lead singer for a band that was also on NG's payroll, ask. He was jealous of Shuichi and the other members of bad luck, so he made shuichi's life hell. Even hired a couple of street thugs to 'teach Shuichi a lesson' Yumi smirked

"what's wrong Taki?" she liked to address him informally "jealous because your about to go down another spot in the NG ranks?" he took a half step back and went to say something when Tohma walked up next to Yumi.

" . How are you today" Taki composed himself

"I'm doing well Mr. Segucci and yourself?" Yumi smiled and walked passed them when Tohma tried to put his hand on her shoulder. She walked up the big glass staircase and into one of the smaller recording studios. She set down her bag and pulled out her iPod, putting the ear buds in her ears. She sat down and closed her eyes listening to the music. This was how she focused on how she sounded, a technique she learned from Ryuichi. She opened her eyes when she felt someone cover her mouth. It was Taki

"scream and I'll fucking kill you bitch!" she nodded in response and he let go out her mouth. "you need to learn how to respect your elders." he slapped her across the face and locked the door. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her into the recording booth. He pulled down the dark shades and threw her to the ground. She backed up and pressed herself into a corner.

"no one is going to be able to hear you now." his lips curled up into a demonic smile. He grabbed her hair again and yanked her to her feet. She had to think fast, she balled her hand up into a fist and lunged towards him but only grazed his cheek. He slapped her again, harder this time. He pulled her over to a table and forced her to bend over. She struggled and fought against him but his strength kept her pinned.

He held her hands behind her back and grabbed a microphone that was sitting on the ground near by. He tied it around her mouth to gag her then slid his hands up between her legs and ripped trough the thin lace her panties were made out of. She screamed as she felt him press against her entrance

"this Will teach you some fucking manners!" he pushed inside of her with one thrust and began to pound in and out of her with all his strength. Warm liquid ran down her legs as pain ripped through her body.

"scream for me slut!" she shook her head and he reached forward and tied her hands up with the remaining cord from his make shift gag. Once her hands were secure he grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder

"I said fucking scream!" she wouldn't pain engulfed her entire body but she would not give in to him, her thighs were beginning to bruise and swell from being slammed against the table. He yanked her hair again flipping her over and ripped her shirt exposing her breasts. Tears and make up streaked down her face as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the bones in her nose being crushed. She had had enough finally she screamed at the top of her lungs and more blood trailed down staining the carpet.

Taki smiled and groaned as he pulled out of her spilling his seed onto her stomach and face. He let go of her and she crumpled to the floor. He pulled out a camera and snapped several photos of her. "These Will make a great story in the tabloids don't you think?" he smirked and kicked her in the stomach

"these Will be leaked unless you terminate your contact with NG" he went to the door and paused.

"if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you and your fagot father" he shoved the roll of film in his pocket and walked out laughing. It felt like an eternity until she was able to feel again. Blood trailed from her nose and from between her legs. The wire wrapped around her head and hands were begging to cut into her soft white skin.  
She wiggled and tried to loosen the wire but it was wound too tight.

"Yumi!" she tried to look at who had found her. She felt herself being covered by a jacket and her hands being untied. The gag was removed from her mouth and she opened and closed it a few times to gain her feeling back.

"Suguru!" he wrapped her arms around her and she buried her face in his chest and began to sob loudly. Suguru Fujisaki was Tohma's cousin and played the synthesizer for bad luck. Though he wasn't related to her by blood. Yumi thought of the green haired brown eyed boy to be her brother seeing as he was only 19 himself. He used his free hand to dial a number on his cell phone.

"yea Tohma? I found her, call the cops" he embraced her tighter and tried to soothe her. He pulled back slightly and wiped her face off as best he could. Tohma came in a few minutes later with Yuki, Shuichi and Hiro right on his heels. Suguru moved out of the way as Yuki kneeled down beside her. She flinched as Yuki gently rubbed her back. Deep bruises had formed on her legs and face.

"who did this?" Yuki's voice was quiet Yumi didn't answer. She couldn't look at anyone. She felt dirty, ashamed. Hiro stood behind everyone at the door surveying the room. He noticed something down at his feet. It was a piece of paper that had the address to a local restaurant down town with the time 1015 scribbled on it. His eyes were filled with hate and anger. He was shaking, no one saw him leave except for Tohma. He watched as Hiro walked out of sight then helped Yumi get to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiro stood outside the restaurant for a while waiting to see if anyone stuck out. His long red hair was tucked underneath a hood and sunglasses tight on his face. He waited until around ten thirty to walk in and was seated at a table in the back. He ordered a drink and sat watching. He was at a good table. He could see every table in the place without drawing attention to himself. He looked to his left and noticed that Taki was sitting at a table a few over from his. He was with the chief editor from a famous gossip magazine. They toasted and she congratulated him.

"I can't believe you pull it off" she laughed as she took another sip of her drink.

"even if she doesn't terminate the contract, you can still have these" he pulled out the roll of film and laughed.

"Its too bad," the lady said getting to her feet "Ms. Uesugi did have a promising future." Taki slammed his hands down on the table causing everyone to look in their direction.

"what are you saying bitch?" she gave everyone a worried glance

"nothing, so these Will be in the morning addition" she went to take the roll of film but Taki grabbed her arm and yanked them away.

"no, I think I'd like to play with her one more time" the lady stood and straightened her jacket. "whatever you wish" Taki stood

"glad we have an understanding, by the time I'm trough Yumi Uesugi Will wish she had never met me" he walked out with the lady and Hiro stood quickly throwing some money on the table and walked out behind them. They stood by a car parked away from all the others for a while and continued talking. Once the lady took her leave and was out of sight Hiro ran up and slammed Taki against the car. He swung his fist and punched Taki in the stomach then landed another punch to his nose.

"you son of a bitch!" he yelled as Taki fell to the ground. Hiro got on top of him and punched him repeatedly until Taki was almost unconscious.

"you just signed that bitches death wish" Taki said as blood ran from his mouth. "I told her id kill her if she said anything" Hiro got to his feet and landed a few good kicks to Taki's rib cage.

"she didn't have to say anything" Hiro pulled out the little piece of paper

"you left a calling card bitch, stay away from my friend, my girl and her father!" Hiro kicked him one more time, then spat on his face. "pathetic" was all he said as he walked away.

"that was quite a show Mr. Nakano" Tohma said quietly stepping out from the shadows outside of the parking garage. Hiro's adrenaline was still going when he turned to Tohma.

"I don't need your approval" he went to walk away when Tohma grabbed his shoulder.

"I seem to have underestimated you and for that I apologize." Tohma's voice was sincere as he held his hand out to Hiro. Hiro smiled slightly and shook Tohma's hand

"you have won me over, but Eiri is still not on bored. I wish wish you two good luck" Tohma turned to walk away and laughed as Hiro yelled thank you.

Yumi opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was white and smelled of cleaning products. She scrunched her nose and yelped as pain shot up into her face.

"sweet heart, your nose is broken" she turned her head and smiled at her father.

"daddy" she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"sh, you got beat up pretty badly" he patted her head slightly and grabbed onto her hand.

"oh, she's awake!" Shuichi yelled as he ran to her side. Yuki smiled.

"he has been just as worried as me, if not more. Like a worried mother hen" Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him then turned his attention back to Yumi.

"I like the way that sounds" Yumi giggled as they both looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"like the sound of what Hun?" Shuichi asked sitting down on the other side of her.

"mom" she smiled as Shuichi leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I like the way that sounds to" they all hugged and laughed.

"well isn't this a happy fucked up little family" Yumi froze as her eyes darted towards the door. A very bruised and beaten Taki stood at the doorway his arm folded across his chest. Yuki looked at Yumi's frightened expression and stood up quickly knocking over the small table next to him in the process. "you bastard!" Yuki yelled as Taki smirked and walked out the door.

"this is only the beginning" Yuki went to chase after Taki but stopped when Yumi grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"dad, don't go" he turned to her tears in his eyes and grabbed her hand with both of his holding them tight.

"I'm so sorry" he laid his head down next to hers and cried.

Taki walked out to his car and paused turning around.

"Mr. Segucci." Tohma walked over to him with hate in his eyes.

"you had a promising future here at NG, I gave you another chance after you pulled that shit with Mr. Shindo" he took a step closer as Taki stepped back

"I..I don't understand" Tohma shook his head in disgust

"Eiri and Yumi are he most important people to me, you hurt the people I love, and for that you Will pay" Tohma stuck his hand out and Taki fell backwards into the street. Tires screeched and stopped right before Taki's face. Taki sat there shaking frozen.

"goodbye " (okay this needs some explanation. This happened in the anime series after Taki had those guys beat up Shuichi and took pictures and threatened Yuki but I decided to add this in as a little extra shock factor. What happened was Tohma went to go confront Taki and Taki begged him to let him stay on the NG payroll, Tohma decided to keep ask on the label because they were still getting a lot of hype in Japan. Everything was okay for a while until Yumi was offered a recording contact and her debut single topped the charts knocking ask down the number three spot.)

Yuki sat at his desk typing away when he heard the front door open.

"sh, Hiro keep it down!" Yumi whispered as they walked into the living room. Three months had passed since Yumi was attacked, she had made a full recovery and no significant damage was done. Her nose had healed and the bruises were barely visible. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed getting up from the desk. Tohma had filled him in on what Hiro had done to Taki so he was doing his best to tolerate the relationship Hiro had with his daughter. He walked into the living room and nodded to Hiro who gave him a nod back.

"dad, I didn't mean to bother you, I know you have a dead line" Yuki stretched and yawned

"its fine, your mom Will be home soon anyway and I never get any work with him around" since that day in the hospital Yumi had kept what she said to heart and called Shuichi mom. And it just sort of stuck. Yuki called Shuichi mom as a joke at first but eventually came around about it. Yuki joined Hiro on the couch as Yumi handed them both a beer.

"so, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Yuki asked as he opened the beer can and lit a cigarette. Yumi thought for a moment, then shook her head. Hiro began to relax and lit a cigarette of his own. Yumi shifted from one foot to another and finally sat down on the floor in front of them.

"we really need to get another couch" Yumi said as she grabbed Hiro's cigarette and took a big drag. Yuki choked and coughed on his beer.

"what do you think you are doing" he asked sitting forward slightly. She took another drag then handed the cigarette back to Hiro.

"smoking" she replied matter o factly.

"did you know about this?" Yuki asked turning to Hiro. He shrugged and smiled

"I thought you knew" Yuki chuckled and sat back

"I knew I rubbed off on you" he tossed the cigarette pack at her

"might as well just smoke your own. Your not getting any of mine" she opened the pack and put the cigarette in her mouth

"Yumi!" she turned around and jumped to her feet.

"mom, I.." Shuichi ran over and snatched the cigarette from her.

"this Will ruin your voice!" Shuichi glared at Yuki when he sat forward.

"come on Shu don't act like you didn't smoke in high school" Hiro laughed setting his beer on the table. "that's different Hiro" Yuki shook his head and walked behind Shuichi embracing him.

"she is going to be 18 soon Hun, we can't do anything about it" Yuki gently kissed his cheek. "why don't you two go out" Yuki suggested as he started leading shuichi to the bedroom


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yumi laughed as she slipped on her shoes and opened the door.

"yea go dad!" Yuki laughed from the hallway and shut the door.

"well I guess we should get out of here" Hiro said pushing her out the door. Yumi paused at the entrance to the apartment building and glanced out the window. The press had been trying to get her all month, her debut concert was only two weeks away.

"good no one is out there, lets go to your place" she smiled deviously at him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him grinding into her.

"you read my mind."

Yuki shut the door and smiled at his lover. Shuichi had sat down on the bed and was staring at Yuki with lustful eyes. He walked over to his bubble gum haired man and kissed him deeply pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Their tongues fought for dominance as they collided and Yuki won smirking against Shuichi's lips. He brought his hand up and slid it underneath Shuichi's shirt. "Y..Yuki" Shuichi moaned out as Yuki's hand began to pinch and twist the sensitive little nub. Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck and slowly helped him undress then continued kissing down nipping at the sensitive spots as he made his way down to Shuichi's hard member.

He sat hovering for a moment then gently flicked the tip with his tongue. "Yuki don't tease me" Shuichi choked out as Yuki began swirling his tongue around the tip before taking his entire length into his mouth. He looked up at Shuichi who had thrown his head back and was taking big gulps of air. Yuki laughed sending vibrations down the Shuichi's length causing him to buck deeper into his mouth. Yuki responded by relaxing his throat allowing Shuichi to go in deeper.  
Yuki felt Shuichi tense.

"not yet my love" he said as he climbed back on top of his lover capturing his lips with his. He leaned back and slipped off his jeans letting his erection spring free. Shuichi looked at it with hunger and bit his lower lip. Yuki reached over and fumbled through the drawer of the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his fingers.

"are you ready?" he pressed his fingers against Shuichi's entrance. Shuichi nodded as Yuki captured him with another kiss. He moaned loudly as Yuki slowly inserted a finger and began to stretch him out. He then carefully inserted a second finger and curled them hitting a sweet spot. Shuichi began to shake slightly and gripped onto the sheets.

Yuki removed his fingers and applied some more of the lube to himself. He positioned himself at Shuichi's entrance and slowly entered him inch by inch. Once he was in to the hilt Yuki started to thrust in and out of Shuichi. Shuichi brought his legs up and wrapped them tightly around Yuki's hips. "Fuck me" Shuichi whispered his voice husky. Yuki chuckled then began to pound in and out hard and fast. 'where is it?!' Yuki thought. Suddenly Shuichi yelled out and arched his back. Yuki smirked having found Shuichi's sweet spot and changed his angle so he could hit the spot every time he slammed into his lover. "y..Yuki!" Shuichi yelled his seed covering his and Yuki's lower stomachs. Yuki thrusted a few more times before cumming deep inside Shuichi. He shifted them onto their sides, and pulled Shuichi closer to him, not even bothering to pull out.

"I love you" Yuki leaned down and kissed his lovers cheek before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. Yumi cuddled closer to Hiro as she woke up in his warm embrace.

"hey" she smiled and gently kissed him on the nose.

"Are you hungry? I could cook you something" she sat up quickly noticing that the sun was high in the sky.

"fuck what time is it?!" she began rummaging through the piles of clothes on the floor and found what she was looking for.

"Shit! Its fucking two?" she ran to the bathroom and began fixing her curly thick hair.

"what's the rush?" Yumi sighed frustrated at her hair and gave up putting it into a high pony tail.

"I was supposed to be at NG three hours ago!" she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a bad luck band shirt. "I'll see you tonight" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I borrow your car?" he nodded and tossed her the keys.

"don't wreck it" she flipped him off and yelled

"I won't!" as she walked out the door. She smiled at the shiny silver car and got into the front seat. 'he must really love me to let me drive this' she started the car and sped off towards NG.

"where the fuck is she?" Tohma asked irritably. He paced in the recording studio.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Yumi yelled as she burst through the door. "I'm sorry for making you wait Uncle Tohma" she bowed low. His expression softened

"I see you enjoyed your night" k bad lucks gun wielding American manager said patting Yumi on the back. Yumi rolled her eyes

"what is he doing here?" over the past four years her and k had developed a love hate relationship. She knew he would do anything in order to protect her, but she also knew that he could be extremely trigger happy and that never sat well with her.

"I'm your new manager" he said smiling smugly.

"what about bad luck?" Tohma walked over to them and put his arm around Yumi's shoulders.

"I believe that he will be able to manage the two of you, since your not well known yet, most of your gigs will be opening up for other NG records bands." Yumi's eyes filled with tears.

"what! But my single has already sold a million copies!" Tohma looked at k and then back down to his niece

"your demographics show that the people buying your cds are already bad luck fans, and a majority of them are fans of Eiri's books" Yumi pushed Tohma away slightly tears now streaming down her face.

"so my concert in two weeks?"Tohma looked sadly down at the ground

"canceled, not too many seats had been sold" she started to sob and fell to her knees.

"you mean that all this time, I thought people really wants to come and see me, but in the end..." k kneeled down beside her and tried consoling the crying young artist.

"get away from me!" Yumi yelled as she rose to her feet and went to run out the door.

"Yumi, wait!" Tohma yelled. Yumi paused and turned to face everyone in the room.

"You can tear up my contract, I'm done with NG and I'm done with all of you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yumi busted through the door to her apartment and slammed it shut making the pictures on the wall shake.

"Yumi, sweetheart what's wrong?" Shuichi asked as he looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"You are what's wrong!" she yelled as more tears streamed down her face.

"Yumi, apologize to Shuichi" Yuki said irritably standing in the door way to the living room.

"I..." Yumi ran passed him and went down the hall slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Yumi, sweetheart, open the door!" Yuki yelled on the other side

She chocked as she tried to take a deep breath. She looked over at the Bad Luck posters that hung above her bed, and screamed as she ripped them off the wall, and knocked over the lamp that sat on her night stand. Her head was pounding and her chest tightened. She struggled for breath as she walked towards the door slipping on the ripped pieces of the poster. Her vision blurred and her ears rang, the last thing she saw was Yuki's worried face standing over her.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Shuichi asked as he leaned on the door post to Yumi's room.

"I want to know what got her so worked up in the first place" Yuki sighed as he brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Let's just let her get some rest, maybe she just over worked herself with the concert and all" He stood up and kissed her forehead and frowned. 'Something must have really upset her' he thought as he quietly shut her door. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Yuki started a pot of coffee and put a cigarette in his mouth, when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry I'll go get it" Shuichi said as he patted Yuki's leg.

"Eiri," Tohma pushed past Shuichi and over to Yuki

"Tohma, I don't have time for this, Yumi..."

"Where is she?" he asked looking around "I need to talk to her"

"That will have to wait until tomorrow, Tohma, she had one of her episodes"

"This is all my fault," Tohma slumped down into a chair and held his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked taking a step towards him

"Well she doesn't have the following I had anticipated for her," Yuki tensed and broke the cigarette in his hand.

"What did you do Tohma?" Tohma looked up at Yuki and his eyes widened when he saw the look on his face.

" , you didn't"

"What other choice did I have Mr. Shindo?" Shuichi came closer and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You had a choice!, She is your niece for christ sake!, but what am I saying? No one comes between Tohma Segucci and his money, not even the person he loves most."

Tohma was standing now, and slowly backed towards the door as Yuki stepped towards him.

"Eiri..I.."

"Get out of my house, and NEVER show your face around my daughter again."

Sorry this chapter was kind of short! I promise the next chapters will be longer! Gomen!


End file.
